


Jane Arc

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: After months of tracking, Illia finds Blake at Beacon and decides to join her, in the hopes of getting her back into the White Fang. She looks around at all the capable huntsman and huntresses, trying to find a way to break in when she sees him. The helpless Jaune Arc.  She disposes of him and assumes his spot at the school
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

[Illia shoves a bound Jaune Arc into a spare locker on the edge of Beacon about to be thrown out, and types in a code she had received to send it flying off to somewhere no one would ever find. She takes a deep breath and shifts her colors to match Jaune’s palette before turning towards the school and walking in with the other students]

**Glynda **\- [hand abruptly latches onto Illia’s shoulder] And who exactly are you ?

**Illia-** Jane Arc….

**Glynda-** We don’t have a Jane Arc enrolled this semester , we have a JAUNE ARC

**Illia**\- That was a typo, I need to make a correction 

**Glynda- **You certainly look like an Arc…but I was informed that they were sending us a boy ?

**Illia** \- We don’t have a brother in our family. I mean, our mother DID have 7 girls in a row, what are the chances that her 8th child is a boy

**Glynda **\- [pauses and nods before letting Illia pass]

[After Illia gets far enough away, she lets out an audible sigh of relief, she needed to change some records before someone found her out] 

_______________

Jane Arc 1

[What if Scenarios ?](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188819271433/send-me-what-if-scenarios-for-my-muse-to-answer)

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilia has a talk with an old comrade

[Illia lays in her room after being assigned her team, pleased that she had managed to cheat her way onto Blake’s team, when Blake herself quickly pushed a blade to her throat]

**Blake**\- Don’t think your disguise fools me Illia, what do you think you’re doing here ?

**Illia** \- [smiles] You left the White Fang in such a hurry, i thought i could convince you to come back

**Blake**\- I’m NEVER coming back.Adam’s crazy, Sienna’s a fool , and the White Fang has lost it’s way 

[Illia frowns]

**Blake**\- Leave before I report you to Ozpin

**Illia-** You’re not going to report me Blake. You know just how much scrutiny t hat would put you under

[Blake hesitates]

**Illia **\- Telling on me is telling on yourself. And even if this school is….better… with faunus than other places we’ve been, i doubt they’ll be as understanding to a White Fang operative

[Blake narrows her eyes and pulls away]

**Blake**\- You stole Ruby’s chess piece….

**Illia **\- I did….not that she’ll be able to prove it with how distracted she was with the grimm we had to fight….

**Blake**\- I won’t let you hurt my friends

**Illia** \- They’re not your friends Blake, I’M your friend…..[covers herself back up] You need to remember that

_______________

[What if Scenarios ?](https://melonishus.tumblr.com/post/188819271433/send-me-what-if-scenarios-for-my-muse-to-answer)

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	3. Chapter 3

[Illia stands in the records room during her first night at Beacon, flipping through the student files until she finds Jaune’s records. She pulls out his fake transcripts and laughs]

**Illia -** Amateur [slides her own fake transcripts inside and pulls out Jaune’s admission photo

[Illia stands by a wall that matched the background of Jaune’s picture and took a photo of herself, before printing it , and placing it in her new file She places all the Jaune specific records in the trash]

**Illia-** Goodbye Jaune [tosses a lit match in the trashcan and watches it burn for a moment before putting her file where it should be and covering her tracks]

[As she prepares to leave, she hears footsteps coming down the hall, giving her ample opportunity to cloak]

**Glynda -** [walks inside the room and frowns at the burning trashcan] Something suspicious is going on here…..

[Illia sidesteps Glynda as she puts out the fire, the contents of the trashcan now lost to her. She watches as she heads to the records and pulls out her file, frowning deeply]

**Glynda**\- I know that girls a liar…..even if she does have the right records in place

[Illia frowns , realizing that this professor would be a problem for her as she watched her put her file back and leave the room]


	4. Chapter 4

......  
[Blake catches Ruby alone in the hall]  
**Ruby** \- Oh hey Blake   
**Blake** \- Ruby, can I speak to you in private   
[Ruby nods and heads into the bathroom with Blake. Blake blocks the doorway and checks the entire room, and every stall, making sure to wave her arms everywhere]  
**Blake** \- We are friends...right Ruby   
**Ruby**. - Of course. After our fight during initiation, I thought we were going to be teammates  
**Blake** \- ....we were supposed to   
[Ruby looked skeptical]  
**Blake** \- Jane isn’t who she says she is  
**Ruby** \- Who is she   
**Blake** \- [apprehensive] I’m going to let you in on a secret Ruby.....but I’m afraid to. You have to keep it secret, even from Yang  
**Ruby** \- We’re friends Blake, is never tell something you didn’t want me to  
[Blake removes her ribbon]  
**Blake** \- My name is Blake Belladonna, I escaped from the White Fang before this semester started . I know Jane is lying because I saw her in the White Fang . Her real name is Illia   
[Ruby places her hand on her forehead and leans against the wall]  
**Blake** \- [worried] Ruby ?  
**Ruby** \- [whispers] You do really like fish....


End file.
